SasuHina oneshot: First date
by MikaMika13
Summary: Another SasuHina one-shot story... About their first date, which actually doesn't went as well, as they would want to. Read, to know more!


SasuHina one-shot: First date!

Twenty years old woman was standing in front of a train station waiting for her date. That's where they decided to meet each other. _*I am too early…_ Thought the woman as she looked at the clock. She arrived twenty minutes earlier than she was supposed.

Outside was sunny and warm so woman was in a white silk dress, which ended around her knees. She was wearing a short heeled shoes and white bag.

This was their first date. She was nervous and didn't know what they will do. Her date said that he already planned everything, yet she was nervous.

Twenty years old man's train just stopped in front of the train station. _*I am early._ Thought the guy, heading to the place where he was going to wait for his date. That's where he saw the beauty. She was standing in front of the clock, nervously looking at it. Her long dark hair lightly curled, her lips red from lipstick, her eyes beautiful, the way she always was.

He headed towards the woman not really knowing how to greet her.

Woman turned around, when heard someone stopping behind her. That's when she saw the guy who she liked a lot. He was standing in front of her, holding a simple red rose. His black eyes made her heart race, his raven-color hair styled with gel, he was wearing her favorite white shirt on buttons, sleeves roll up to the elbows, his dark blue jeans pressing hardly against his firm and strong legs.

-Hello Hinata. – Said the guy, gave the flower and kissed the woman on the cheek. He didn't want to scare her away.

-H-hi S-Sasuke-kun. – Hinata answered and smiled at the handsome guy. She could feel everybody staring at them.

-Did you wait long? – Asked Sasuke, giving her hand. She smile and shook her head. –No, I just came recently too. – Hinata said and took Sasuke's hand. –That's good. – Sasuke mumbled and they headed to the so called _*Date city._

The first thing which Sasuke decided to do, buy an ice-cream and eat it while watching a sweet puppet show. He wasn't interested in it too much, but he knew that Hinata would like it.

The moment before Sasuke finished eating his chocolate ice-cream, someone bumped in him and his ice-cream smear all over Hinata's white dress.

-O… Sorry Hinata, I am really sorry! – Sasuke said, he panicked. He never before panicked, but this girl he liked a lot and wanted the date to go well.

-Don't worry, its okay. – Hinata warmly smiled at him, she wasn't mad. How could she be mad, when Sasuke was that sweet and even apologized so sincerely?

-I am really sorry… - Sasuke mumbled again and looked down at Hinata's ruined dress. –Sasuke, it wasn't your fault. – Hinata answered and took Sasuke by his hand. –Lets go. – She said and warmly smiled at him. All Sasuke could do, was smile back.

They headed to the amusement park. Everything went so great.

They tried out all the attractions, still leaving the huge wheel and horror house as the last two.

When they just stepped on the wheel, Hinata's dress stuck in the door and then it tear out a small part of the silk dress.

Sasuke looked at Hinata who sighed and then smiled at Sasuke.

-It happens, don't worry. – Hinata said and Sasuke sighed. –I am sorry. – Sasuke mumbled and Hinata took his hands in her hands. - Don't apologize about things which weren't your fault. – Hinata said and leaned to kiss Sasuke on the cheek.

The next place, they headed to horror house, Hinata was excited as she never have been in one of them.

For Hinata's and Sasuke's bad luck, Hinata's hair entangled on some manikin which was supposed to scare them with hands, but accidentally it came out too late and stuck in Hinata's hair.

-Ouch! – Hinata screamed out loud, Sasuke standing right beside her, trying to help her.

In the end some of the stuff was called to help out and finally, after more than twenty minutes, she was free.

For today it was enough and Sasuke decided to escort Hinata to her home.

-I am sorry that it all turned out so bad… - Sasuke said, the moment when they reached Hinata's apartment. Hinata sighed.

-But I am not… - She said and Sasuke looked at her in surprise. –I am happy, because I could spend the whole day with you. I am happy, that I could find out more about your caring side and I am happy to know that you care about me so much, so I don't regret any second of this day. – Hinata said, a warm smile playing on her beautiful face.

-I really enjoyed our first date and I am really dissatisfied that you couldn't and didn't enjoy it. – Hinata said and touched his face.

Hinata pressed her lips against Sasuke's lips and then headed to her apartment.

-I promise, our next date will be great and I will enjoy every second I spend with you, so please accept my invitation to another date, our second – first date. – Sasuke said and Hinata stopped. She turned around and warmly smiled at Sasuke.

-It's my pleasure to know you want to meet me again. I accept your invitation. – Hinata said and nodded. Sasuke smiled in pleasant feeling of her answer.

-Then tomorrow at eight o-clock, dinner? – Asked Sasuke, not sure will Hinata enjoy a simple dinner with him. –Okay. See you. – Hinata said and then she was gone in her apartment.

Sasuke stood there few more seconds, happy to know that Hinata liked their first date and wanted more of them, then he headed home.


End file.
